Sousuke Aizen
thumb|leftSosuke Aizen je bývalý kapitán 5. jednotky a jeho poručík byla Momo Hinamori. Později spolu s Ginem Ichimaru a Kanamem Tousenem odešel do Hueco Mundo, kde se stal vůdcem Arrancarů. Jako kapitán nosil typické kapitánské oblečení, čili bílé haori a měl vlasy volně padající do obličeje a brýle. Když se dostal do Hueco Mundo, změnil svůj styl. Jako vůdce Arrancarů nosí buď stále Shinigamské oblečení a na něm bílý plášť nebo se oblékne celý do bílého. Sundal si brýle, vlasy si začesal dozadu a vpředu má jeden pramen. Jako vůdce Arrancarů sedává na vyvýšeném trůně. V Soul Society byl znám jako kapitán, který má rád tofu, nemá rád vařená vajíčka a na shinigami akademii učil hodiny kaligrafie (krasopis), kde projevoval své umělecké sklony. Jako kapitán byl Aizen velmi milý, klidný a každého oslovoval křestním jménem, díky čemuž jej lidé respektovali. Ve skutečnosti však byl úplně jiný. V Seireitei dělal pokusy na živých shinigami, pokoušel se je změnit na Hollow a v Hueco Mundo se zase pokoušel změnit Hollow na shinigami. Vždy si pomocí svého meče zajistil alibi. Na svou stranu dostával lidi, o kterých si myslel, že by mu mohly být užiteční při jeho pokusech (Renji, Kira, Hinamori, Gin, Tousen). Nelíbilo se mu, že když shinigami dosáhne Bankai, tak je to jeho limit a dále již nemůže být silnější. Díky těmto pokusům zjistil, že pokud se z Hollow stane shinigami a naopak, jeho síla je mnohem vyšší. To byl jeho primární cíl. A pokud náhodou někdo přišel na to, co dělá (jako Hirako), tak ho zkrátka změnil na Hollow a zbavil se ho. Vždy vše zajistil tak, aby nevzbudil nejmenší podezření. Vždy vymyslí geniální strategie, což vede k tomu, že se lidé domnívají, že je až neskutečně inteligentní. Jako mladý byl poručík u kapitána Hiraka. Spolu s Tousenem dělali pokusy na shinigami tím, že se je pokoušeli změnit na Hollow. Našel malého Gina Ichimaru a byl překvapen, že jako malý chlapec dokázal zabít třetího člena, proto ho dostal na svou stranu. Kapitán Hirako však přijde na to, že za mizení shinigami stojí právě Aizen, proto Aizen všech těm, co na to přišli změnil na Hollow a udělal to tak, aby podezření padlo na Uraharu, který byl kapitánem 12. jednotky. Urahara odejde do lidského světa a pomocí Hogyoku, které vytvořil se mu podaří jejich změnit na Vizardy. Aizen dále nevyvolává žádné podezření a později se stal kapitánem 5. jednotky a jeho poručík byl Gin Ichimaru. V dílech se objeví před tím, než chtějí popravit Rukiu. Předstírá svou smrt (pomocí svého Zanpakuto) a dostane se do místnosti č.. 46, která dělala všechna důležitá rozhodnutí. Celou tuto místnost vyvraždil, protože sám nabyl sílu, která se rovnala dvojnásobku síly průměrného kapitána. Zjistil, že Urahara ukryl Hogyoku do gigae Rukiy. Proto vydal jménem místnosti 46 rozhodnutí o její popravě a sám se tam skrýval. Rukia však nepopravili, proto pomocí Ichimaru a Tousena Rukiu chytí a Hogyoku její z těla vytrhne. Hned poté však na ně zaútočí ostatní shinigami, ale on si zavolal na pomoc menos a uprchne do Hueco Mundo. V Hueco Mundo pomocí Hogyoku dělá z menos třídy Vasto Lorde Arrancary, čímž jim umožní nabýt síly shinigami. Vytvořil Espadu, což je 10 nejsilnějších Arrancarů a pomocí nich se snaží získat klíč krále Soul Society a tím ho celé ovládnout. thumb|leftZanpakuto se jmenuje Kyoko Suigetsu (prekl. zrcadlový květ, vodní měsíc) a uvolňuje se frází "kudakero" (prekl. vyklepni se). Je to Zanpakuto založeno na hypnóze. Název květ v zrcadle a měsíc ve vodě znázoruňuje věci, které sice můžeme vidět, ale protože jsou to jen odrazy, nemůžeme je chytit do ruky. thumb|leftSpeciální schopnost Shikaie je absolutní hypnóza. Ovládne všechny protivníkovy smysly, takže dokáže vytvořit protivníka, na kterého jeho nepřítel útočí, aniž si uvědomil, že útočí vlastně na nic. Dokáže ochromit všechny smysly, takže ovládne zrak, sluch, hmat a dokonce může napodobit i někoho vůni. Odkdy jeho nepřítel uvidí jeho Shikai, je v totální hypnóze, aniž si uvědomil, že je zhypnotizován a nemůže to zvrátit. Takto vytvořil iluzi své mrtvoly a do svého Shikaia tím pádem chytil celé Seireitei. Zatímco ostatní si myslí, že útočí něj nebo jiného nepřítele (jednou to udělal na vytvoření iluze Ulquiorru), schová se a všechno sleduje. Hypnóza se prolomí, až když se Aizen sám rozhodne, že se objeví, nebo když ho sám zruší. Bankai ještě nebyl ukázán. Pokud je známo, Aizen je přímo mistr v Kido. Ovládá všechny zřejmě do stovky a dokáže je použít, aniž předtím řekl zaklínadlo, zda podíval se na protivníka. Kdy něj použil Komamura Bankai, porazil ho pouze pomocí Kido. Aizen má také ohromné Reiatsu. Při jednom útoku od Ichigo byl schopen ho odrazit jediným prstem a pouze pomocí duševního tlaku Ichigo zranit tak, že ho téměř prosekat na půl a při tom vůbec nevytáhl své Zanpakuto. Aizen později ukázal, že je tak silný, protože do svého těla zasadil Hogyoku. To mu zároveň vyléčilo všechny zranění, které utržil. Později, když už řekl, že je konec jeho shinigami já a pochopil pravou sílu Hogyoku, celého ho obalilo, což mu dávalo také obrovskou sílu. V této formě byl schopen přežít nejsilnější Kido, aniž se mu vyhnul. Pak se dostal do vyvinuté formy Hogyoku. Není jisté, co v této formě dokáže, protože se uvolnil až tehdy, co všech porazil a v této formě odešel do pravé Karakuri v Soul Society. Je známo, že v této formě je jeho duševní tlak tak silný, že pokud se k němu dostane smrtelník, okamžitě ho jeho tlak zabije. Později se dostal do třetí formy, když Ichimaru použil svůj Bankai, aby ho zničil. Přirostli mu tři páry motýlích křídel. V této formě byl schopen jen tak odtrhnout Ichimaru pravou ruku a takto je silnější než shinigami a hollow dohromady. Jeho poslední forma byla čtvrtá (konec pokémonovských vývinem konečně: D), v níž nabyl vzezření podobný Hollow. V hrudi měl ale tři díry a motýlí křídla se změnily na křídla s okem uprostřed a lebkou na kraji. Síla jeho útoků v této formě byla neskutečně ničivá. Po Ichigovom konečném útoku se ale zregenerovat, ale ztratil skoro všechny pohledově prvky, které nabyl pomocí Hogyoku. Pak ho zapečetili. Avšak Ichigo tvrdil, že zřejmě není možné, aby ho Hogyoku najednou odmítlo, Hogyoku když splyne s panem, splní mu vše, co vidí v jeho srdci. Ichigo si proto myslí, že Aizen si alespoň koutkem duše musel přát být opět obyčejným shinigami. Nakonec ho Centrála 46 odsoudila na 18.800 let do Mukenu, nejnižšího podlaží věznice, ale protože se jim vysmíval pro svou nesmrtelnost, zvedli jeho trest na 20.000 let. Během invaze Wandenreichu do Soul Society odhalil Yhwach, že Aizen je držen pod kasárnami První divize a nabídne mu, ať se přidá do jeho armády jako speciální válečná síla. Aizen ho ale s klidem odmítne. Následně Yhwach zjistí že při kratičkém setkání s Aizenem, stačil Aizen nabourat jeho smysly a ovlivnit jeho časové vnímání.